Gênesis
by Vega Montenegro
Summary: Mais um ano, e a mesma velha rotina de ter que enfrentar as mesmas pessoas desprezíveis e ignorantes de sempre. Mais um ano evitando a todos. Mas eu não ligo, prefiro assim, pois com isso não tenho que o que me irritar. Essa ordem há de continuar, e infelizmente duvido que venha a mudar.


Cap. 1 - Yang

Nunca me esquecerei daquele ano, pois aquele foi o ano em que tudo em minha vida mudou.

Era o início do ano letivo. Eram 6:30 da manhã e eu ainda estava acordando para ir à escola, e encontrar as mesmas pessoas fúteis e ignorantes de sempre.

''O mundo seria muito melhor sem essas pessoas.''

– Mas eu não vou ficar aqui reclamando, eu nunca fui disso e não será agora que eu irei começar. – Afirmei para mim mesmo enquanto me levantava.

Levantei-me da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro de meu quarto para escovar os dentes e arrumar meu cabelo. Ao chegar fique me observando.

''Eu sou bem bonito'' Pensei enquanto me olhava no espelho.

Possuo uma pele incrivelmente pálida, e cabelos pretos, mas não totalmente pretos devido a ter um número considerável de mechas tingidas de branco neles, além de olhos que beiram a escuridão total. Parei de me observar e comecei a escovar meus dentes e arrumar meu cabelo

Quando terminei voltei ao meu quarto para trocar de roupa, afinal de contas não irei para a escola de pijamas. Antes de pegar as roupas tirei todo o meu pijama e então fui em direção ao meu armário. Escolhi o de sempre, uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa preta de manga comprida, sapatos pretos e um trench coat bege.

- Pelo menos eu não tenho que usar uniforme na escola. – Disse enquanto saia do quarto.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto eu me deparo com meu gato sentado na frente da porta me esperando.

- Tigger, o que você ta fazendo aqui! – Sorri para o meu gato. – Eu já te falei que não precisa me esperar logo aqui na minha porta. – falei enquanto o pegava em meus braços.

Ultimamente o Tigger era a única coisa que me deixava alegre. Ele era um gato que eu adotei quando ele tinha cerca de 6 meses de idade. Seu pelo era totalmente preto, que é uma característica bem marcante de sua raça, Bombaim.

Andei em direção a cozinha para tomar meu café da manhã, e encontro minha mãe com cara de brava.

- Vamos logo, já são 7 horas da manhã! Sua aula começa às 7:30 e você ainda não tomou seu café! Deste jeito você vai se atrasar para a aula.

- Não é como se fosse um grande problema. – Respondi rispidamente à minha mãe

- Só tome o seu café. – Gritou nervosa.

Dito isso comecei a tomar meu café, um pão frito e café com leite, enquanto ficava brincando com Tigger. Assim que terminei minha mãe disse:

- Ótimo, agora vamos, você só tem 10 minutos para chegar na escola!

Com isso dei tchau para o Tigger, saímos de casa e ela me levou para à escola.

Depois de 5 minutos de algo que pode ser comparado a uma corrida, eu cheguei na escola. Mas rapidamente tirei o risco de vida que tinha sofrido ao olhar para a escola enquanto pensava

''juro que quando eu puder eu vazo daqui''.

Até que a minha escola era bonita. A arquitetura dela lembrava um pouco o design gótico, com quase tudo sendo grande e imponente. O local que ela abrange também é muito grande, afinal de contas ela tem várias quadras de diversos tipos de esportes, como tênis, beisebol, basquete, futebol e futebol americano, todas de tamanho oficial. Como se não bastasse ela também tinha um ginásio, um salão multiuso, que era usado como auditório na maioria das vezes, diversas salas de informática e uma grande biblioteca, que poderia ser boa para ler, se ela não ficasse lotado de pessoas que só querem conversar.

Muitos ficariam felizes de estudar ali, mas eu não, pois não consigo aceitar que com o dinheiro para construir e manter essa escola funcionando, várias outras poderiam ter sido construídas, e assim ajudado muitas pessoas. Caso você esteja se perguntando, sim essa escola é pública.

- Tchau filho, boa aula. – Disse minha mãe carinhosamente

- Tchau.

- Filho, espera! – Ela me chama quando eu já estava fechando a porta do carro

- O que foi. – Respondi friamente

- Tente ser mais amigável esse ano, não seja tão fechado para o mundo. Por favor, sua vida vai melhorar se fizer isso, tenho certeza.

- Não prometo nada. – A respondi enquanto fechava a porta do carro na cara dela.

Quando fui entrando na escola, logo pensei sobre o quando eu não queria ficar o dia inteiro ali.

''Pelo menos esse será meu penúltimo ano aqui'' Disse para mim mesmo, me lembrando de que já estava no segundo ano.

Visto que já tinha olhado antes onde seria a minha sala eu fui direto até ela. Chegando lá procurei um lugar vazio, e acabei me sentando no fundo perto das janelas. Sentei e dei uma boa olhada na sala, ela era bem grande e espaçosa, com paredes pintadas de um tom entre o bege e o amarelo, e tinha muitas janelas.

''Até que a nova sala é boa. Mas é só ela mesmo, já que as pessoas são as mesmas." Pensei enquanto dava um suspiro.

- PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÈÈMMMMM- O sinal tocou, e quase que instantaneamente o professor entrou.

- E o inferno começa. – Falei, quando o vi o professor entrando.

Porém ele não havia entrado sozinho, ele entrou com uma outra pessoa, um garoto um pouco mais baixo que eu.

''Deve se um novo aluno'' pensei enquanto o via ''Mas até que ele é bem bonito''

- Olá, eu sou o novo professor de química de vocês, meu nome é Alan. – disse se apresentando. – E esse daqui é o Haruhi. – Afirmou apontando para o garoto que estava ao seu lado. – Ele é novo na escola e será colega de vocês pelo resto do ano. Agora sente-se por favor Haruhi.

Após essas palavras ele se sentou em uma cadeira na frente da sala, relativamente longe de mim que estava no fundo, mas eu podia vê-lo perfeitamente. Ele aparentava ter uns 15 anos e era bem pequeno, era muito branco e possuía cabelos preto, e apesar dele estar de costas para mim, quando ele estava na frente da sala pude ver seus olhos, eles eram lindos, e sua cor era azul, mas não um azul normal, um azul piscina que eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

Tentei tirar isso da cabeça o resto da primeira aula inteira. O primeiro horário já tinha acabado, mas eu ainda estava olhando para o novato.

Quando o sinal para o intervalo tocou eu ainda estava olhando para ele, mas todos saíram da sala, e como de costume eu continuei lá por ser o lugar mais silencioso que iria encontrar. Aproveitei o silencio para ler um livro que tinha acabado de comprar, o nome era ''Sangue e Ossos'', e fiquei ouvindo Ritual da banda Black Veil Brides enquanto lia.

Faltando algo em torno de 5 minutos para que o intervalo acabasse eu escutei passos vindos do corredor.

- Estranho, ninguém fica entre as salas durante o intervalo. – Indaguei sem muito interesse nos sons que estavam vindo do corredor e ficando cada vez maiores.

- Finalmente achei a sala. – Escutei uma voz que não conhecia. Mas quando vi que alguém estava entrando na sala, logo notei que era o Haruhi.

- O que você está fazendo aqui. – Perguntei grossa e friamente.

- Nossa, já deu pra notar que você é um poço de sutileza. – Me respondei enquanto via em minha direção.

- Por favor, sem sarcasmo. E porque você está aqui? – Disse enquanto lia meu livro.

- Achei lá fora muito barulhento.

- Hm. É ali é realmente tem muito barulho. – Falei enquanto fechava o meu livro, com um certo desgosto, pois algo me dizia que ele iria querer conversar, e que não descansaria até conseguir.

- É por isso que você fica aqui na sala? – Perguntou fazendo uma cara de dúvida tão fofa, que não resisti e soltei um pequeno riso.

- Ah! Não, quer dizer, não apenas por isso. – Contei com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, mas logo após virando um pouco a cara, evitando olhar para ele.

- Ahm? Como assim? – Perguntou fazendo uma cara ainda mais bonita

- É que eu não gosto das pessoas daqui. Acho que elas são muito fúteis, e que não conseguem dissertar sobre um tema mais complexo do que roupas ou viagens. – O respondi enquanto dava um sorriso disfarçado. – E também acho que eles só sabem pensar em si mesmos.

- Pode até ser mas, elas também podem achar que você só pensa em si mesmo já que não fala com elas, e fica aqui durante o recreio.

- Sim eu realmente penso muito em mim. Mas eu duvido, que se alguém aqui precisasse de ajuda com alguma coisa, que algum deles se prontificaria a ajudar ao invés de apenas ver a desgraça alheia. – Respondi a ele de um modo frio e um pouco sádico.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Tendo! – Respondi mais friamente ainda

- Você realmente é muito sutil. – Ele disse fazendo uma cara de emburrado. Logo após ele olhou para a minha mesa, e notou que meu celular estava com o fone ligado. – O que você tava ouvindo? – Me questionou com uma cara de criança curiosa.

- Ritual, do Black Veil Brides.

- E é bom? – Disse com a mesma cara fofa de antes

- Você não quer escutar e descobrir por si mesmo? - Falei já entregando a ele meu fone de ouvido.

- Quero! – Ele respondeu pegando meu fone, e sem fazer questão alguma de esconder sua animação.

Dito isso nos dois começamos a ouvir Ritual, ele com uma parte do fone, e eu com outra. Fiquei o observando enquanto ouvíamos, e estava parecendo que estava gostando da música. Quando ela acabou, eu o perguntei:

- E ai, gostou?

- Sim! Você tem mais músicas deles ai!? Ou fotos!? – Falou, estando claramente muito animado.

- Ah! Tenho sim. Deixa eu procurar uma boa aqui. – Respondi, porém não pude mostrar para ele, pois o sinal tocou. – Depois, se você quiser eu te mostro mais músicas deles, agora volte para seu lugar. – Falei em um misto de rispidez e chateação (muito mais rispidez).

- Ta legal! – Ele disse de uma maneira surpreendentemente animada, o que me fez estranhar ele um pouco.

O resto da aula ocorreu normalmente, com os professores falando quem eram e como seriam as aulas deles. E assim foi, até que o sinal indicando o fim do turno da manhã tocasse.

- Graças a Deus. – Quase toda a sala falou isso, praticamente em uníssono.

Era 12:40, e agora seria o horário do almoço e teria um intervalo 1 hora antes das aulas voltarem, isso sem contar o tempo de almoço que era de 30 minutos, dando um total de 1h e 30 min.

''Vou aproveitar para ler meu livro.'' Pensei enquanto me levantava da mesa e ia calmamente em direção ao refeitório.

Ao chegar lá não vi nada demais, a maioria das pessoas já estavam sentadas comendo, cada uma em seus grupos, rindo e conversando como tolos. Tentei não ligar muito para isso e fui pegar meu almoço. Apesar da comida da cantina ser boa, eu peguei apenas um pouco de salada e um pouco de peixe, pois estava sem fome. Depois de pagar a comida eu fui procurar um lugar pra sentar, e acabei sentando em uma daquelas mesas que convenientemente ficam sem ninguém sentado nelas, não me pergunte o porquê.

Sentei-me e comecei a comer enquanto ouvia Reila do The Gazette. Quando já estava terminando, o Haruhi apareceu.

"Lá vem ele me importunar mais uma vez." Pensei enquanto ele se sentava.

- Oi! – Disse ele alegremente.

- Oi. – Respondi tentando não dar muita atenção para ele.

- Porque você está comendo sozinho?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que eu fico na sala no recreio, por achar todos dessa escola muito supérfluos, e chatos. – Respondi sem olhar para cara dele

- Então, você me acha chato? – Disse fazendo uma cara de choro.

Meu deus, ele é muito infantil, e muito fofo, mas principalmente infantil.

- Ainda não tenho uma opinião formada sobre você

- Então você ainda pode me achar legal?

- Sim.

- AÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! – Ele gritou enquanto me abraçava com bastante força.

- Ei, pode parar. – Falei enquanto tirava ele de mim. – Vamos estabelecer uma distância de pelo menos meio braço entre nós dois.

- Porque!

- Pois, literalmente, não gosto de pessoas muito perto de mim. – Disse lançando-o um olhar reprovador.

Foi só eu disser isso, que ele fez uma cara como se fosse chorar.

- Você é mal! – Chorava enquanto balbuciava as palavras.

- Você vai realmente chorar só por isso? – Indaguei-o enquanto afundava meu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Vou! – Gritou

"Só espero que não tenha que lidar com essa criança pro mais tempo, ele já está me dando nos nervos" – Pensei imaginando 1000 maneiras de mata-lo ali mesmo.

- Calma não e pra tanto. – Afirmei enquanto o puxava em minha direção.

- É sim! Você é muito mal! – Chorava

- Ta legal, eu prometo que não vou ser mal com você. – O prometi, embora o tom de minha voz não tivesse sido de todo confiável

"Droga Yang, não faça promessas que você não pode cumprir".

- Promete!? – balbuciou enquanto olhava em meus olhos

- Prometo. – Respondi sem expressar nenhum sentimento. E mesmo assim ele ficou animado.

- Obrigado! – falou se jogando em cima de mim. Tenho que admitir que a sensação não era ruim, na realidade, era boa, era reconfortante.

-Ei... a regra do meio braço ainda ta valendo. – Calmamente o avisei enquanto o via pelo canto do olho.

-Tá. – Reclamou enquanto lentamente tirava seus braços de mim, e depois fazia uma cara de criança emburrada.

- Haruhi.

- Como você sabe o meu nome? – Perguntou assustado

- Talvez porque o professor disse o seu nome no primeiro horário de hoje.

- Ufa! Que alivio, pensei que você estava me perseguindo. – Falou dando um suspiro de alivio.

"Eu não estou te perseguindo, mas se você continuar a me irritar desse jeito... Era uma vez um garoto chamado Haruhi."

- Eu só quero dizer, que você fez toda essa cena comigo agora pouco, e nem ao menos sabe o meu nome.

- Logico que sei! – Gritou

- Então vá em frente, diga.

- Ele começa com a letra – Hm – A!

- não.

-B!

-não.

- C!

- Não. Y

- Esse era meu próximo palpite. – Disse enquanto corava, porem se recuperando rapidamente. – Então seu nome é Yaaaaaa...

- Yang

- Sabia desde o começo! – afirmou como se estivesse com a mais completa convicção naquela mentira. Mas na verdade estava escondendo o rosto envergonhado entre as pernas, que nessa altura do campeonato já estavam encima da cadeira do refeitório.

Enquanto ele fazia isso, algo estranho tomava conta de mim. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu o queria longe de mim, de preferência morto e enterrado, eu também o queria por perto. Não entendia o porquê disso, nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém. Talvez fosse porque o Haruhi era diferente dos outros, ele realmente se importava com as pessoas.

"Não, ainda é muito cedo para um julgamento"

E assim fiquei, voando em meus pensamentos sobre o garoto, até que de repente algo me traz de volta. Era Haruhi, ele estava brincando com meus cabelos.

- Eles são muito bonitos! –Tinha afirmado passando os dedos pelas minhas mechas brancas. – E seus olhos são estranhos! Eles são pretos. – Dizia enquanto olhava fixamente os meus olhos e não tirava a mão de meu cabelo.

- Olha só pequeno. – Disse tirando suas mãos lentamente de meu cabelo, e de quebra o dando um "apelido carinhoso". – Sempre que você conhece alguém você já sai tocando todo o corpo dessa pessoa.

Olhei-o fixamente nos olhos, aqueles olhos azul piscina que me prendiam cada vez que eu os olhava.

- Não! Só com quem eu gosto! – Afirmou fazendo uma cara de emburrado

- Você acaba de me conhecer e já fala que gosta de mim. Seu julgamento é bem rápido, não fique surpreso caso ele mude.

- Tenho certeza de que ele não irá mudar. – Anunciou com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

Fiquei surpreso com a atitude do pequeno, mas quando ia responder, outro sinal tocou indicando que não só o tempo de almoço, mas como o intervalo tinham acabado

"Não acredito que perdi todo o meu intervalo com ele." Pensei com uma vontade enorme de mata-lo.

- Viu, a conversa foi tão boa que nem pereceu que se passaram 1h e meia! – Deu um sorriso.

- Por favor, me diga o que você considera como bom. Por que com certeza essa palavra não tem o mesmo sentido pra mim.

- Deixa disso e vamos logo para a sala! – Disse ele enquanto pegava no meu pulso e me puxava em direção à sala.

Até que ele é mais forte do que parece.

O dia continuou passando normalmente, e finalmente deu o horário para que todos pudessem sair. Quase que imediatamente a sala ficou deserta, o único, além de mim, que ficou um tempinho a mais foi o Haruhi, pois ele quis me dar tchau.

Depois de juntar as minhas coisas e sair da sala fui em direção a saída da escola, onde encontrei minha mãe me esperando dentro do carro. Entrei nele e fui embora para casa, mas não sem antes ela me perguntar como foi meu dia, e eu, como sempre, respondendo que foi chato. Mesmo que no fundo soubesse que não.

Ao chegar em casa foi tomar um banho, pois estava bem cansado. Ao terminar coloquei um pijama qualquer e deitei na cama enquanto ouvia Lost November do Diaura. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia tirar ele da minha cabeça. Não demorou para que eu não aguentasse mais, e fui fazer um retrato dele. Mas não sem antes me perguntar:

- O que é isso que estou sentindo?


End file.
